Deadly Obsession
by iiTsuki-Hime
Summary: Alfred and Alice have been best friends since childhood, and Alfred falls for her. Alice has had a tough time with relationships, repeatedly getting her heart broken, and she still refuses to date Alfred. Alfred snaps, vowing to kill anybody that gets in the way of his love. Fem!England x Snapped!Obsessed!America. Rated T for language, violence, bloodshed, and character death.
1. A Lily-based Friendship

Deadly Obsession

Fem!England x Snapped!Obsessed!America  
Hetalia Fanfic

Prologue: Lily-based Friendship

Alice was outside playing in the fields of stargazer lilies, not giving a care in the world. Of course, she didn't have to give a care, since she was only seven years old. She wore her favorite white sundress, spinning around just to see the dress puff up like what she thought, to her amusement, looked like a cupcake. Her mother and father were in the gazebo in the middle of the field, also not giving a care for once in their life. Alice smiled.

This was actually Alice's idea. She saw her parents fussing over some paperwork at their desks back at home and she told them that since they were working so hard, they deserved a break and offered the idea of going to the, what she called, "The Sea of Lilies."

Alice was smart for a seven year old. Some said she was too smart or freakishly smart for her age. She could read big words like "sophisticated" or words in other languages like "subarashi," and she knew how to pronounce them and what they meant, as well. Her mother proposed to the school that she be in a higher grade than first, yet he kept rejecting the proposal. Alice didn't mind. She didn't want to be with the "big kids" just yet. And besides, she had a really huge crush on this kid with a cute American accent (which was way different from her British accent and she wasn't used to it, considering he was the only American in England for miles), was really obnoxious most of the time (he was always shouting about how he was the hero, he was going to save the world someday, and that they would all cheer for him), and was always snacking on something during class time (mostly junk food, and he was the main reason why the classroom always smelled like hamburgers). She didn't know why, but she thought about him all the time, even though her parents have a huge grudge against Americans and should do just as her parents do, too.

This boy she liked… his name was Alfred F. Jones. Though he was American (and also, this is judging by what her parents say and everyday stereotypes), he was just as smart as Alice herself. Even though she liked him, she and Alfred never had a conversation before and he probably doesn't even know her name. Every single day she just wanted to work up the courage to talk to him, but she never could. So she just stayed in her little group of girls, talking to her best friends about how cooking was a great hobby and how she should try helping her mother cook sometime.

Even though Alfred was always the type to just walk up to a person and say hello, he couldn't seem to work up the courage to talk to her, either. He sat with the rest of the boys, just being himself, so loud that words couldn't even describe it.

Alice stared at the lily in her hands. She didn't know what it was about this certain lily, for it was the same as all the other lilies, but she felt like this lily would somehow bring her good luck.

Suddenly, she felt a tap on her shoulder. She turned around to see Alfred himself. He sat in front of where she was sitting, his hands behind his back. Her face turned bright red. What was he doing here?

He smiled at her. "Hey, I recognize you as that girl in my class… Alice, is it? Yeah… you're the one with the book smarts of a college student, am I right? Yeah?" He said to Alice in that weird American accent of his.

She nodded. It was all she could do. The words were at the tip of her tongue, yet they refused to let themselves out.

"Well, um… I'm Alfred… and I uh… I overheard you talking to your friends uh… well, really more than once before, and I heard that you like lilies and that you wished that there could be a rainbow colored lily. And um… hearing that, I got to work, being the awesome hero I am!"

Alice tilted her head. Got to work? What did he mean by "got to work?"?

"About a month ago, I planted like maybe ten flowers. I tried my best to take care of them, too. Then, I figured out a really awesome way to make them the colors of the rainbow. I kept trying and failing until finally, there was one perfect lily that I knew would be awesome and just right for you. And um… here it is," he removed his hands from behind his back, revealing a multi-colored lily. All six petals were a different color of the rainbow. Alice marveled at the sight of such a beautiful lily. He put the lily behind her ear, smiling at her. She wanted to thank him, but she just couldn't say a word. Instead she gave him a light smile.

"Anyway… I uh… I want to be your friend. Can I? I don't mean to sound crazy or anything but I would really like it." Alfred asked her, rubbing the back of his neck nervously.

Everything was quiet for a great deal of time. Alfred crossed his arms and adverted his gaze, embarrassed.

"You know, um… I completely understand if I just freaked you-" she interrupted Alfred.

"You're weird," she said with a straight face. Alfred's face fell.

"Yeah, I understand. I'll just -" Again, she interrupted Alfred.

"But I like you," she said, not meaning to say that at all. He smiled at her, brightening his attitude and hers.

"I like you too, Alice! Friends?" Alfred held out his hand.

"Friends!" Alice giggled, taking his hand. Together, they played in the field until sundown.


	2. Moving Out

Deadly Obsession (2)

~ Chapter I  
Moving Out

"Bro? I think you're gonna miss out on a lot of stuff if you don't pay attention," Alfred whispered to Alice in history class.

"I don't have to look at the teacher in order to learn things, Alfred. That's why we have ears, love," Alice replied in a voice that mocked the American.

"It still doesn't hurt to at least look like you're paying attention, love," Alfred said in a mock British accent.

"Come now, Alfred, it's the last day of school and all he's saying is rubbish that we've already learned before. Why pay attention now when everything's over?" Alice kept on in the same voice.

"Touché, Alice, tou-to-the-bloody-ché," Alfred agreed in his regular voice. Alice and Alfred laughed as quietly as they possibly could.

Alice and Alfred were in their senior year of high school, and today was their last day. Alice and Alfred had decided to move out together, but Alice had to tell her parents, first. Alfred had already told his parents, and they had agreed. They were planning on telling Alice's parents today. Alice smiled at the thought. It would be so exciting to get to live with her best friend of twelve years.

-Time Skip-

"Hello, Mr. and Mrs. Kirkland! Alice and I have decided that we want to move in together. We just need your approval to do such an awesome act. My parents already agreed, so what do you think? You know we're both very responsible and smart people. We'll take care of ourselves fairly well. What do you say?" Alfred basically begged you parents.

"We… agree with you. We will help you with financial aid and anything else you two might need. So go ahead, start packing," Alice's father said. She jumped for joy. She finally got to move out, and with a lifelong friend, as well.


	3. The Perfect Plan

Deadly Obsession (3)

~ Chapter II  
The Perfect Plan

Alice was never satisfied with love. It was either the boy she was with was cheating on her and hated her for some reason, or they just weren't his type. That's when Alice found Francis Bonnefoy, a Frenchman that was kind, respectful, and had all the same interests as Alice. Alice quickly fell in love with Francis, leaving Alfred in the dark.

"But Alice… why don't you choose me? I actually care about you, and that guy is probably going to break your heart again! Why don't you just be with me? I've known you for more than twelve years, Alice, and I actually know you better than anyone else does," Alfred said, pleading for her to date him.

"I'm sorry, Alfred, but I really, truly believe that I've found the one for me. Yes, you have known me for most of my life, but I believe we should find other people, you know, other than ourselves. Please understand this, Alfred," Alice smiled, putting a hand on Alfred's shoulder. Alice then walked away, going outside to where Francis was waiting for her.

Alfred's eye twitched, a fuse blowing in his mind. He snapped, grabbing a nearby random vase and throwing it against the wall. The vase shattered on impact, shards of glass flying in every direction. Alfred sank to his knees, a sick, twisted smile on his face. Tears rolled down his cheeks, his grin never faltering. He grabbed a shard of glass, cutting his arms. He then took the bloodied glass and stroked it across his face, leaving one long, open gash on his left cheek.

He stood, leaving the glass scattered across the floor to stumble over to the bathroom, leaving a trail of blood in his wake. His eyes were red and puffy, and he couldn't see two inches away from his face, yet his sick grin did not fade. Tripping over his own feet, he used the walls as support, leaving bloody handprints on each and every wall. Finally, reaching the bathroom, he turned the rusty doorknob and slammed the door shut behind him, locking it. He stumbled over to the sink, looking at himself in the mirror and chuckling.

"What is it that he has that I don't? Is it my looks? Is it my mentality? Do I have to be like that Francis idiot? No… it's probably something else… maybe it's the fact that we've known each other for so long? No… I can't really change that. But… what would happen… ha ha… what would happen if that French idiot Francis died? Ha ha ha… is she finds out he's dead, she'll come crying to me… ha…" Alfred spoke to himself, looking at himself in the eye and laughing like a madman.

His face then fell as he looked at himself in the mirror. His eye twitched once again.

"But how would I do it?" He asked himself, gripping the sides of the sink, which were now red with blood. He then loosened his grip, taking a look at his hands. He balled them into fists. Looking at the mirror again, he reared his right arm, landing one sharp blow to the mirror. The mirror cracked, creating ten different images of Alfred. Alfred looked at his fist. There were many shards of glass stuck in his hand, and he carelessly picked them out, throwing them in the sink. He chuckled sinisterly as he thought of the perfect way to kill Francis. He licked the blood off of his hand slowly and sickly. A wicked grin spread across his bloodied face.

"Blood. Torture, and lots of blood."


	4. End of the French

Deadly Obsession (4)

~ Chapter III  
End of the French

Alfred gathered all the knives he could find, some rope, belts, rubbing alcohol, chains, a blindfold, balled up fabric, some knock-out drugs, and a whip. He wore an all-black leather police uniform, including the hat. He needed to wear all leather so that the blood would be easy to clean off. He wore knee-high lace up boots that were flat on the bottom so that it wouldn't be so easy for the police to tell who he was by his tracks. He wore leather gloves to hide his fingerprints. He had the perfect plan: find Francis, drug him, take him to an abandoned warehouse, torture him, and finally, the best part, kill him.

Alfred threw the things he collected into a duffle bag, a corrupt smile on his face. Putting his sunglasses on, he got in his black Mercedes Benz, driving off to Francis' house.

Arriving in front of the Frenchman's house, he knocked on the front door firmly. Francis opened the door, confused that a police officer was at his door.

"Is zere a problem, officer?" Francis asked, concerned.

"Yes, there is a problem, Mr. Francis Bonnefoy. Correct me if I'm wrong, but I do believe you've stolen my best friend. I'm sorry, but I can't let you do that. Either leave her, or die. Your choice, you know?" Alfred smiled evilly, the drugs in his balled-up fist.

"Excuse me?" Francis asked. All of a sudden, Alfred attacked Francis, shoving the drugs down his throat and forcing him to swallow it. Francis immediately went limp after consuming the drugs, and Alfred dragged him to the car, pushing him in the backseat. Alfred jumped into the driver's seat, stepping on the gas and heading toward a location nobody knew about.

Francis woke up, shirtless and on his knees. Ropes were tied to his bleeding wrists, and the other ends were tied to hooks on the walls on either side of him. There was a chain tied around his his neck, the other end tied to a hook on the wall behind him. There was duct tape covering his mouth, preventing him from crying out for help. His vision was blurry, but he blinked a few times and his vision cleared. Immediately, he regretted ever opening his eyes. There was a picture of him, tied up and bloody while he was still asleep on the wall facing him near the door. He wanted to throw up. Who would this to him?

Suddenly, the door opened, and Francis flinched. In came the same officer he saw earlier that day.

"Off… officer? Why are you are you here? Never mind that, please help -" Francis began, but Alfred cut him off with one sharp blow to his jaw.

Francis put his head down, whimpering. Who was this man, and what was his motive?

"Who… who are you?" Francis asked, slowly lifting his head and looking straight into Alfred's deep blue eyes that were radiating with hate.

Alfred crouched down, glaring at him. "You can't possibly say you don't know me. Look into my eyes! Think, you idiot! You've seen me too many times before not to know who I am!" Alfred shouted in Francis' face. Francis winced once again.

"You… you're Alfred… Alice's friend…" Francis mumbled, recognizing him.

"Yeah, her friend… and it's all YOUR fault that we're just FRIENDS," Alfred yelled, smacking Francis in the face. Francis changed his gaze to the floor, not saying a word.

Alfred got up; going to the table he set up in the corner of the room. He grabbed the whip and the rubbing alcohol, walking back toward Francis' limp yet conscious body.

"Look at me," Alfred commanded, but Francis did no such thing.

"I SAID LOOK AT ME, YOU DIMWIT!" Alfred demanded a second time, Francis cooperating this time.

"I'm going to give you a choice, Francis," Alfred spat. "It's either you leave Alice and I will spare your life if you don't tell anyone about this encounter. It's either that, or you'll die. Your choice."

"She… loves me, not you. I shall… die for 'er… if I 'ave to. At least… she will know… that I died loving 'er," Francis replied.

"You chose this, Francis. Remember that while you're burning in Hell," Alfred said, shrugging.

"Same for you, Mon ami," Francis mumbled.

Alfred uncoiled the whip, cracking it on the ground. He then aimed it at Francis. He gave one slash to Francis' chest, cutting the skin open. He continued to whip him, slicing open Francis' skin with every blow.

Francis gritted his teeth, taking the pain that Alfred was giving him. He couldn't do anything but just that, since he was in restraints. With every lash at his chest, his head whipped backwards, tears escaping his eyes. He groaned, trying his best to suppress his feelings. He didn't want Alfred thinking he was weak, especially now.

With one last hit and a kick to the stomach, Alfred dropped the whip and pulled out the rubbing alcohol.

"What do you plan on doing with that, Mon ami?" Francis asked, raising his head slightly, just enough so that he could look Alfred in the eye. He shook, afraid that what he thought he was going to do would happen.

"I intend on making you scream, petite chienne," Alfred replied, a wicked smile on his face. Alfred unscrewed the top of the bottle slowly just to make Francis more scared than he already was.

"N-no… p-please, d-don't do it! I… I change my mind! I'll leave 'er! Please!" Francis begged, to no avail.

"You can't change your mind now. I'm afraid it's too late for you," Alfred ignored Francis' cries, his smile never fading. He poured the alcohol over Francis' wounds, Francis screaming out in pain. It made his wounds sting worse than it did before. A waterfall of salty tears rolled down his bruised cheeks. He coughed up blood, screaming all the while. Finally, the bottle was empty, and he gasped for air.

Alfred threw the empty bottle to the side, going back to his supply table. He grabbed a bottle of bleach that was only half empty. Walking back towards Francis, he unscrewed the cap painfully slow. Throwing the cap aside, he grabbed Francis' chin and forced him to look up.

"Now look me in the eye while I do this," Alfred commanded him, his grin getting wider. He shoved the top of the bleach bottle into Francis' mouth, pouring the chemicals down his throat.

Francis had consumed the whole bottle of bleach. His whole body felt like it was on fire as the bleach literally cleaned his insides. Sweat poured down his face as he started to hyperventilate.

"It's so hot," Francis whispered as he started to shake madly. He started to foam at the mouth and regurgitated the bleach he had consumed as he had a seizure. His eyes rolled back in his head as his body suddenly stopped. Foam continued to drop out of Francis' open mouth. Alfred laughed maniacally at Francis' dead body.

"Thank you, Francis, for letting me have the night of my life."


	5. A Strange Attraction

~Chapter IV:  
A Strange Attraction

Alice was curled up on the couch, sobbing madly. She had just found out that her boyfriend, Francis, was tortured and killed by an unknown suspect. According to the news station she had watched, the killer left no evidence in which they could identify him; not a fingerprint, not a footprint, or even a strand of hair that could possibly tell who it was. The camera that the killer used to take the photo of Francis only had one picture on it, and that was of Francis. Alice continued to cry as she somehow obtained a tub of ice cream and a spoon.

"Alice? What's wrong?" Alfred asked, sitting next to Alice.

"Alfred… didn't you hear? Francis… was tortured and killed… and they can't even find a trace of the killer! Who could've done this?" Alice asked no one in particular, hugging Alfred tightly.

Alfred hugged her back, putting on a fake sad face. "Oh, it's okay, Alice. Someday, you'll find someone new, and he'll make you happy. Someday."

"Thank you for your kind words, Alfred. Hey, maybe that 'someone new' could be you, hmm?" Alice looked into his glimmering sapphires, smiling.

"Ah, keep dreaming, eyebrows," Alfred said playfully, when in his mind, his plan was playing out perfectly.

"Oh, I see how it is, hamburgers!" Alice retaliated, playfully hitting Alfred on the arm.

"Ow! That hurt…" Alfred said, pouting.

"Good!" Alice replied, her smile widening. It was the first time she had smiled in almost a week, and it felt good to finally be happy again.

-One Week Later-

Alice found someone new, and to Alfred's disgust, it wasn't him this time, either. It was a Canadian man by the name of Matthew Williams. He didn't talk much, and he disappeared easily. The two had nothing in common, and it made Alfred angry to see her with him. It was like Alice was getting desperate, now. Well, if she was getting this desperate, why didn't she just date Alfred? He was always there for her, anyway, so why didn't he just choose him already?

Alfred did research on the Canadian, finding out that Matthew was a very distant brother of his. They were separated in a childhood in which Alfred didn't remember, apparently. Alfred smiled. He was going to have fun with this piece of information.

-

Alice left to go shopping with her friends, leaving the Canadian lost on her front doorstep, wondering where she was. She didn't call or pick up the phone, which was unnatural for Alice. Matthew sat on the porch, switching between playing random games and trying to text/call Alice for the 1,002nd time that afternoon. Matthew was worried sick. He pulled his knees up to his chest, rocking back and forth.

Alfred stepped out onto the porch, sitting next to Matthew. He put a reassuring hand on his shoulder.

"Calm down, bro. She's out with her friends. She'll be back soon, trust me," Alfred gave him a smile.

"Thanks… I thought she disappeared off the face of the earth or something. She didn't call me and she wouldn't answer her phone, so I got worried. Thank you for the information, though," Matthew said in a soft voice. He got up to leave, but Alfred grabbed him by the hand.

"Well, you don't have to go now. You can come inside and hang out with me and wait for her to come home, if you want to," Alfred suggested, getting up.

"Oh… well… I guess I have nothing better to do, so…" Matthew agreed, following Alfred into the house.

He led Matthew to the living room, inviting him to sit on the couch.

"You can watch the TV if you want. What would you like to eat? You look like you're starving there," Alfred stated, referring to Matthew's thin figure.

"Oh, it's okay, you don't have to get anything for me," Matthew shrugged off the offer.

"Oh, come on, you must be hungry after sitting out there for hours without having a single bite of food. Seriously, what do you want?" Alfred asked, crouching in front of Matthew and looking him in the eye with a charming smile on his face.

Matthew blushed. "A-anything is fine, really. Nothing special," He requested.

"M'kay. Do you want anything to drink?" Alfred asked.

"Water is fine, thank you," Matthew said, moving his gaze from the smiling American to the wall.

"Alright. I'll be right back," Alfred nodded, going into the kitchen.

Matthew was confused. Why did he blush? Why did he get butterflies in his stomach when he looked into Alfred's eyes? Why did he feel almost… attracted to Alfred? He had a girlfriend, and Alfred was the same gender as him. He was pretty sure Alfred had a girlfriend as well, with how amazing his looks and his personality was. Then again, there was a slight chance he might be single.

Alfred came back with a ham sandwich and a bottle of water. He handed it to Matthew, who thanked him graciously for the food. Matthew hungrily ate the food, finishing in a matter of two minutes.

"Whoa… you must've been really hungry, bro. Want anything else?" Alfred asked.

"N-no… thank you," Matthew thanked him once again.

"No prob," Alfred replied, winking at him. Matthew's heart stopped, a blush spreading across his cheeks.

He didn't know what it was about him that he was more attracted to; his eyes, his hair, his personality, or his dialect. All he knew was that he was strangely attracted to this man that he barely knew.


	6. Death and Confessions

~Chapter V:  
Death and Confessions

"Hey, Matthew. Alice is away again. Wanna come over to my house. I got a surprise for you, and I think you're gonna like it!" Alfred shouted through the speaker of the phone.

Alfred and Matthew had become great friends over the course of three weeks, and Alfred had gathered all the information he needed in order to completely ruin the Canadian's life. He also found out that Matthew liked him, judging by his frequent visits, his constant blushing every time he looked into his eyes, and how sad he looked when he left. He had conjured up a plan; one that he knew would go smoothly.

A week ago, Matthew told Alfred that his favorite flower were tulips, the official flower of Ottawa, where Matthew (claimed) he was born. Alfred planned to take him to a field of tulips, let Matthew say what he had to say, hit Matthew with the "I'm your brother" bomb, and kill him, leaving him there.

"Uhm… sure… I'll be over at your house in a second. See you later, Alfie," Matthew said, hanging up the phone.

-

"Okay, Mattie, you can take off the blindfold now!" Alfred shouted excitedly.

Matthew removed his blindfold, smiling widely. There he was, standing in a large field of his favorite flowers.

"This is wonderful, Alfie. I can't believe you did this for me. Thank you so much," Matthew said in awe.

"No prob, man! After all, we are best friends, right?" Alfred smiled, outstretching his arms to hug Matthew.

"Yeah… friends!" On the outside, Matthew seemed excited when he said that, but on the inside it crushed him to think that they were just "friends".

The two sat down in the very middle of the field; Alfred pretending he was an airbender whenever the wind billowed, and Matthew, on his back, looking up at the sky.

'How do I tell him without freaking him out?' were the words racing through Matthew's mind.

'Damn. I've gotten too close to him. I know this means it would make it easier to kill him, but… at the same time, it feels like we've finally caught up on being brothers now. I'll still have to kill him, though, since, even though I know he likes me, he refuses to leave Alice. It's only fair,' Alfred told himself, continuing to be an airbender as Matthew laughed repeatedly at him.

Suddenly, Alfred stopped, lying down next to Matthew. All was quiet for the next few minutes.

"I've got something to tell you," the two of them said in unison, sitting up.

"Okay… you go first," Alfred said, allowing Matthew to speak.

"W-well… this is kind of hard to explain, but… if you don't feel the same way, please don't judge me. I've like you for some time now, and I always feel so happy when you're around. I love you, Alfred, and I want us to have a secret relationship aside from me and Alice," Matthew confessed, his fingers crossed behind his back, hoping that Alfred would agree with him.

"Oh… this is… quite awkward, considering the news I have for you…" Alfred mumbled. Matthew's face fell.

"Well, you see, I did a little research on you and I found out that… you're my brother, Matthew… and I was only hanging out with you to feel like I was actually your brother. It tore me apart inside to think that I wasn't the brother I could've been. I didn't know you liked me like that, Mattie… I'm so sorry… and besides, I like someone else," Alfred admitted, giving a look that said, "I'm truly, very sorry."

"Brothers… I feel like such an idiot…" Matthew whispered, tears rolling down his cheeks. He wiped away his tears.

"Who do you like, then…?" the Canadian asked.

"Matter of fact, it's someone you know," Alfred smiled, reaching in his pocket.

"R-really? Who?" Matthew asked, tilting his head.

"Guess," Alfred voiced grimly, pulling out his knife and stabbing Matthew in his stomach. He twisted the blade, causing more pain to the small Canadian.

Matthew lied down on the ground, shaking and coughing up blood. The last of his tears spilled over, moistening the ground. He soon bled out, his eyes closing for the last time.

"I still love you, brother," were Matthew's last words.

Alfred had made sure he didn't get any blood on him. He made it look like a suicide; moving Matthew's left hand to hold the knife in his stomach, the right hand holding a tulip near his chest.

"I'm sorry, brother, but you put this upon yourself. Have a nice afterlife in heaven."

Alfred got in his car, driving away and leaving Matthew's body in the field to decompose.


	7. One Simple Sentence

~ Chapter VI:  
One Simple Sentence

"I can't believe it, Alfred. Another one, dead! They say he killed himself. The only question is… why would he do it? Why, Alfred?! Why?!" Alice sobbed into Alfred's chest, pulling on his t-shirt and completely ruined it at the same time.

In the silence after that, Alfred thought of what to say. He wanted to say something heartfelt, but he didn't want to give too much about the death of Matthew Williams. He shed a fake tear, opening his mouth to speak.

"How do you think I feel? I found out that he was my brother the week before he died. I already felt bad that I wasn't there for him during most of his life, and he goes and kills himself. I hate that we only got to know each other for such a short time. If only I had known sooner… or that he was even going to kill himself… I would make everything better for him, whatever the reason was that he killed himself for…" Most of what Alfred said was true. Yes, he did regret not ever knowing Matthew, but he wanted Matthew dead, and even if Matthew had killed himself, it would be great for Alfred, because he wouldn't have to do any work. He wouldn't tell anyone that, though. That was his little secret.

"He was your brother? No wonder you wanted to get closer to him. But… since you two understood each other, I'm guessing you may know… why he did what he did?" Alice asked, finally calming down.

"Yeah, he was my brother, but you have to understand that I didn't know him long enough to completely understand him. I have no idea why he would do something like that, Alice. I'm so sorry," Alfred apologized, letting go of Alice to go to the kitchen.

"Do you want anything, Alice?" He asked before entering the kitchen.

"I'm fine," Alice shook her head, rejecting the offer. Alice got up, dusting off her skirt. She trudged up to her room, locking the door behind her. She flopped down on her bed, opening her laptop.

She typed an address into the address bar, taking her to a blog website on which she constantly updated her blog. She used to write about random books she liked or put up tiny fanfiction one-shots, but now, she wrote mostly about her life and how her boyfriends drop dead like flies. Her readers constantly gave her comfort, especially one boy by the name of Mathias Køhler, who has sent her emails that make her blush.

Today, she was going to write about the recent death of Matthew. She clicked on the "new entry" link, typing what she had to say.

"Another one.  
Another one, dead.  
This is happening to me again.  
How did he die? The worst way that someone can. He killed himself. And for what reason? Not even my friend, who was his brother, knows why. I'm not the only one wanting to cry my eyes out, though. Alfred's pretty sad - on the verge of tears, really - but he refuses to admit that or cry in front of me.

I cried this morning, this afternoon, and I'm crying as I write this. Who knows, I might be crying as you read this, as well. I just wish this didn't happen to me. It feels like my heart is breaking into tiny little pieces. Does anyone have the glue?" Alice typed, clicking the "submit" button.

She slammed her laptop shut, shoving it in one of the drawers of her night stand. She lied on her back, staring up at the ceiling for about half an hour. She was about to call it a night, when her phone vibrated. She checked the screen. The phone was notifying her that she had a new email in her inbox. She unlocked the phone, checking her email.

The email was from Mathias Køhler. It was one simple sentence with four words only. It made her cry and smile at the same time.

"I have the glue," it read.

Alice covered her face with her hands.

"Not again," she whispered to herself. "It's happening again."

**(A/N):**

**Tsuki: You guys… you flatter me…**

**Thanks for all the view, favorites, and follows! I love it ;D**

**I hope I'm not asking for too much, but if you guys review my story, I would appreciate it.**

**I also widely accept any opinions you have on my story, what I can do better, anything like that.**

**Just… thank you. Alfred thanks you too.**

**Alfred: I appreciate that you like me killing people… it makes me happy… *grins creepily***

**Tsuki: Hey! Get back in the closet where I put you!**

**Alfred: *goes back in closet and stares from crack in the door***

**Tsuki: Anyways… thank you! Review and one of the plot bunnies in my closet will give you a visit and cuddle you! Until next time! Dewamata, watashi no daisuki ^_^**


	8. Danish English

~ Chapter VII:  
Danish + English

Alice waited in the coffee shop for Mathias. He said he would be there by 1:00. Alice was a little early, seeing that it was 12:47. She didn't want to be too early; neither did she want to be late. She gracefully sipped her chai tea from her cup, tapping the table gently and staring out the window.

She gazed up at the clock on the wall. 12:58. He'd be here sooner or later.

Just then, a tall man wearing a black, tight-fit, V-neck shirt, red skinny jeans, and black converses, walked through the entrance of the coffee shop. He was well-built, had beautiful, glowing, sapphire eyes, and gelled-up hair that gave the impression of spikes on his head. He looked around the shop, looking for Alice.

Once he spotted Alice, he came over to her table and sat in the chair opposite of her.

"You must be Alice, am I right?" He asked in a thick Danish accent, giving Alice a light smile.

Alice sipped her tea once more. She gently set her cup down, taking a deep breath and glaring at the man. "Who are you?" She asked, tapping the table with her fingertips.

"I'm Mathias, you know, Mathias Køhler. I send you some emails and comment on your blog. I'm the one who planned to meet you here," Mathias explained, smiling throughout his whole explanation.

"I know your name, but who are you?" Alice replied with the same question.

"I don't think I understand what you're trying to say…" Mathias tilted his head in confusion.

"You understand bloody well! Who are you? What are your intentions? What are you? A trick? A trap? Are you trying to get into a close relationship with me? What if I go out with you? Are you planning on dating me and dying like the rest of them? Are you from some secret agency that has their goals set on ruining my life? Who are you?" Alice rambled, growling and giving the Dane a glare.

"Whoa, whoa, okay… I'm Mathias Køhler. I intend on being friends with you just to make you feel better, nothing more, nothing less, because I'm a nice guy. I'm not here to trick you or make you feel worse than you already do, and I'm not here to trap you or anything. I just want to be your friend, and I doubt you'd go out with a person like me. I don't plan on dying any time soon, I don't work for any agency, and I don't want to make your life worse. Once again, I'm just Mathias Køhler, a nice Danish guy who is here to help a girl in her time of grief. That's all I came here to do, and that's all I've wanted to do. Is that okay with you?" Mathias responded, crossing his arms, leaning back in his chair, and looking Alice dead in the eye with a straight face.

All was silent between the two for about five minutes. Alice nonchalantly sipped her tea every few minutes before she thought of something to reply with.

"If that's really all you want to do," she mumbled.

"That's all, I promise to you," Mathias nodded.

"That's fine with me," Alice responded, taking the last sip of her tea. She got up to throw the cup away, when Mathias stopped her.

"I'll throw it away for you. No lady has to get up to throw her trash away when a gentleman is clearly sitting beside her and can do it for her," Mathias smiled, taking her cup and throwing it away for her.

"Thank you," she thanked him when he came back to sit with her.

"No prob, Alice," Mathias said, smiling.

Alice's eyes widened. For a split second she saw and thought of Alfred when Mathias stated that it wasn't a problem. But instead of the normal Alfred she knew, it was a scary, evil-looking Alfred that looked like he was ready to murder someone. But Alfred would never kill anybody, would he? Her hand started to tremble and she broke out into a cold sweat for a reason unknown to her.

"Hey, Alice? Are you okay? You look a little scared there. Did they put something in your tea?" Mathias asked, concerned of Alice's current state.

"Oh, it's nothing. I'm fine, really. Maybe we should get out of here… go somewhere else…" Alice suggested, her trembling ceasing as she came out of her apparent "imagination world."

"Sure. Where do you want to go?" Mathias asked kindly, letting Alice decide.

"I don't know. Maybe we should go to the London Eye. As long as I've lived here, I've never been to it," Alice shrugged.

"To the London Eye it is. Shall we go?" Mathias said, getting up and opening the door for her.

"We shall," Alice stated with a smile, walking out through the door.

On the way to the London Eye, the two smiled and joked about random things, enjoying their walk. But little did they know that something - or someone, rather - was following them, hiding behind every corner, and watching their every move.

**Hey people of the Internet! I gladly present another chapter to you. It was kind of hard to get to my computer, seeing as I sprained my ankle today (May 22, 2013). I never knew how hard it was to try to walk with crutches or try to walk without them up and down the stairs. Hope you guys like this chapter and I'll get another one to you as soon as I possibly can. Love you guys and please review!**


	9. Nightmares

~ Chapter VIII  
Nightmares

Alice came home after another day with Mathias. She was worn out; they had decided to walk around all of London. Her feet hurt more than anything, despite the fact that Mathias had given her a foot massage before she came home. Alice decided to take a shower to see if it would relieve the pain in her aching body. Stripping of her clothes and covering herself with a towel, she crossed the hall to the door on the opposite side, opening it and entering the shower.

She hummed a tune she heard on a Korean radio a while back. She had learned the Korean language because of this one song, and soon fell in love with K-Pop music. She learned the lyrics to the song she was humming, which was titled, "The Boys" by her favorite girl group, "Girls' Generation." Taking in a deep breath, she began to sing the first few lines of the song.

"Geobi naseo sijakjocha anhae bwatdamyeon geudaen tudeoldaeji marajom," she sang on key with perfect pronunciation. "Jujeohamyeon gihwehneun modu neoreul bikyeoga gaseum pyeogo nawa bwara jom… T, R, X… bring the boys out."

After she was finished with her shower, she turned the water off, covering herself with her towel and stepping out of the tub.

Alfred was nonchalantly walking down the hallway when Alice came out of the bathroom, glasses fogged, wet, and half-naked, seeing that she at least had her underwear on. Alice had no idea he was there, and she bumped into him, causing the both of them to fall. Alice landed on top of him, only noticing until she lifted her head. Another thing she noticed was that there was a slight draft. Somehow - during the fall or afterwards, she didn't know - she lost her towel, and now she was lying on top of her best friend, with nothing but underwear on. She blushed, trying to apologize. Alfred didn't see what the big fuss was about. Since Alice's long hair was down and in his face, he couldn't see a thing. All he knew was that Alice was on top of him.

Alfred, unknowing of the situation, put his hands around her waist and tried to put her aside, but she resisted for some reason. Alice, knowing that her hair was blocking his view, tried to keep it that way as she desperately searched for her towel.

"A-Alfred! Get your hands off my waist, and for Christ's sake, please do not move a bloody inch!" Alice demanded of him. Alfred obeyed, removing his hands from her waist. She quickly retrieved her towel, wrapping it around her body. She got off of Alfred, scooting to the wall. Alfred sat up, looking at Alice.

To Alfred, Alice looked perfect like that. She had one leg up to her chest, one stretched out. She had both arms crossed against her chest, trying her best to keep the towel up to hide her chest. Her glasses were on the floor next to her, revealing her gleaming emerald eyes. She was breathing heavily, her eyes half-lidded. Beads of water dripped slowly off of her body. He couldn't help but feel more attracted to her the more he looked at her thin, feminine figure.

He leaned closer to Alice, closing in on her. Her blush deepened as their faces got closer and closer. Alfred stopped at the point where their lips just brushed against each other, their heavy breaths colliding. He lingered there for a moment, contemplating whether he should do it or not.

"Alfred…" Alice whispered. He liked it when she sounded so vulnerable like that, and he loved the way she said his name. He made his decision. It was either now or never.

He leaned in, closing the gap between them. He pressed his lips against hers, Alice doing the same to him.

Whether or not this was a good idea to be kissing her best friend of many years was not clear to Alice. All she knew was that she was kissing Alfred, and she sort of liked it. She never thought she would be kissing him, and Alice began to think it was all some sort of dream, but no. If it was, she would have woken up by now.

Alfred pulled away, gasping for air. Alice's face was so red that a lobster had nothing on her. For a second, the two looked deep into each other's eyes. Alice was embarrassed. She wanted to hit him, not out of anger, but out of a hint of frustration.

She raised her right hand and smacked Alfred right on the cheek. He jumped back, landing on the opposite side of the hallway.

"What was that for?!" he shouted, rubbing his cheek with his hand as to comfort himself.

"You kissed me, you bloody git!" she retorted, huffing.

"But you liked it! What's the matter now?" Alfred threw his hands up in defense.

"Yes, it is true that I may have liked it then, but now, I think about the fact that you tried to take advantage of me while I was recovering from the shock you gave me while I was coming from the shower! That is the lowest point a male could ever go!" Alice basically screamed at him.

"Who says I was trying to take advantage of you? If I was trying to, then I would've done it already! I gave you a kiss on the lips, and I pulled away, didn't I? DIDN'T I?!" Alfred got progressively louder.

Alice was silent. It was true. He was a hundred times stronger than Alice. He could pull a car uphill with one hand, he was so strong. He could have overpowered her if he wanted to. And he did pull away from her after about two minutes, so that showed her that he didn't really want to take advantage of her, just kiss her.

"You're right," she said in a small voice.

"I know. Now here, let me help you get up and I'll be on my way to my room," Alfred stood up, extending a hand to help Alice up. Alice took his hand, pulling herself up with the help of Alfred's strength. Alfred continued on his way to his room, while Alice turned around and opened her door.

She got dressed, putting on her favorite white nightgown. She turned the lights off, slipping into bed.

That night, she had a series of terrible dreams, all including Alfred and her past boyfriends. In the first dream, it was Alfred and Francis. They were in an unknown place, Francis was chained to the wall and Alfred was whipping him. He then forced bleach down his throat, which eventually killed him. In the next dream, Alfred and Matthew were in the middle of a tulip field. They were sitting there, looking at the sky. In this dream, it was like Alice was there, because she could feel the soil underneath her bare feet, the sun's rays hitting her face, and she could smell the scent of fresh flowers. All of a sudden, Alfred pulled out a knife, stabbing Matthew in the stomach. Alice cringed at the smell and the sight of the crimson blood flowing out of Matthew's stomach. She ran as fast as she could away from the scene, eventually fading into another scene. She was in the corner of a musty, dark, basement-like room. Mathias was in the middle of the room, bleeding out while Alfred hovered over him, maniacally laughing. She threw up. She couldn't stand the sight or smell of such things.

She woke up in a cold sweat, panting. She wiped her forehead with her blanket. Why was she having these dreams, or should she say, nightmares? Did it mean something? Were they of any importance? The biggest question was why was Alfred the one killing all the people she knew? She'd have to talk about this with Alfred in the morning, but right now, she was desperate for some sleep.

**Finally! Since (I think) the fourth chapter, I finally have over 1k words. This chapter was more like a UsUk fanservice-type thing I have going on here, but I still wanted it to tie in with the story. I didn't want it to be one of those random chapters thrown in for no reason xD**

**Anyway, thanks for reading and please review! Dewamata, watashi wa daisuki! **


	10. Surving in the Rainforest

~ Chapter IX

Surviving in the Rainforest

Alfred packed a backpack, throwing in two pairs of pants, two t-shirts, food, a picture of Alice, and a knife. He had rented a jet for £158,196 ($239,999 or €185,901 or ¥24,563,913), and he planned on going to Brazil for five days – with an unwilling partner. Yet first, he had to find a way to take that unwilling partner without making a disturbance.

He got in his car, driving to location that Mathias was. He pulled up in Mathias' neighborhood, parking on the street across from his home. Knocking on the door, he waited patiently with the drugs he made using his knowledge of science – fifteen hour sleeping pills. Mathias finally came to the door. He didn't get a chance to see who was at the door before he felt a hand shoving what felt like pills down his throat. His body shut down, causing him to fall.

Alfred dragged Mathias to the car, driving to the airport where his jet was located. Fortunately for him, no one was there, so he carelessly threw Mathias in a random seat in his NAMC YS-11. He sat himself in a seat in the cockpit, buckling his seat belt. He knew how to fly a plane, but all the labels were in Japanese, seeing as it was a Japanese plane. He pushed a random button. Suddenly, the airplane started talking to him.

"Kore wa NAMC YS-11 desu. Ima anata no shitoberuto de Sutorappu o shite kudasai. Jido hiko no tame ni, midoriiro no botan o oshite kudasai. Jibun de tame ni wa me no akai botan o oshite kudasai. Botan o oshita baai wa, beta-ban no gamen ga poppuappu hyoji sa remasu. Anata ni ikitaite iru adores o nyuryoku shimasu. Hoka no gengo ni kore o henkan suru ni wa, ima dewa onsei komando no supika ni mukatte hanashimasu," a very humble woman's voice came out of the speaker. On the screen in front of him, a speaker was displayed.

Alfred scratched his head. He guessed he had to make a voice command now. "Translate to English," he declared into the speaker.

"Translating to English. Loading…" the female voice said. Turns out Alfred made the right move.

"This is NAMC YS-11. Please strap in your seat belt now. For automatic flight, press the green button. To fly by yourself, press the red button. When you have pressed a button, a beta screen will pop up. Enter the address in which you would like to go. To translate this to any other language, speak into the voice command speaker now," the voice repeated in English.

Alfred pressed the green button, staying silent. As promised, the beta screen showed up. He entered his address, and then sat back. It was to be an eleven hour flight, as the program predicted. That gave him four extra hours to do whatever he needed. He sat back, crossing his legs and relaxing.

As the program said, they were in Brazil in approximately eleven hours. He parked the jet near the airport, and then he rented a car from the dealership across from the airport. He drove to the outskirts of the Amazon, and abandoned the car on the side of the road. He dragged Mathias as deep into the jungle as he could, bringing him to a random cave he found. That took him an hour or so, so he only had three more hours. He went straight for about a mile, and positioned himself in a tree. He would go back to the cave the next day to play out his plan, but for right now, he had to survive on his own.

Three hours later, Mathias woke up. He felt around, feeling nothing but soil under his fingertips. He stood up; finding himself in a cave in what looked like… the Amazon? How drunk did he get, and how the hell did he get to Brazil without knowing? Right now, that was the least of his problems. How would he get food and water? How would he get out of the endless jungle? He guessed he just had to do the best he could to survive in a place he's never been before.

He turned toward the inside of the cave, walking more in to the cave. Suddenly, he tripped over something that felt like a rock. He turned over to see what it was. Scooting over to it, he picked it up. It was a Prussian blue-colored book labeled "Journal" in gold, Old English-style lettering. Around the edges of the book, there was a golden, vine-like lining. He opened the book. A black and gold ball-point pen fell out of the middle. He picked it up, hooking it on the cover. He flipped to the first page. In the margin, the words, "Day One" were handwritten in the margin. The rest were written in cursive in the remaining spaces on the page. Deciding that he didn't want to read this person's personal things, he flipped to the next clean page. Taking the pen he found in the book, he wrote "Day One" in the margin like the previous owner had. He started writing in the book.

"Okay, so here I am, in the Amazon all the way in Brazil. How did I get here? I have no idea. I'm expecting someone to at least answer that question. Besides that, I'm here without food or water, and I have no idea how I'm going to get out of here. I guess I have to live here for a while before I find myself out of here. In the meanwhile, if someone finds this, call someone that can help me. If no one here speaks English, then I'm really screwed," he wrote. He tucked the pen inside the book, putting it under a random rock.

He stepped out of the cave, looking for a source of water or food. Once looking around to find out that there were no sources to be found (that were probably not poisonous, but he didn't want to take a risk), he entered the cave once more. He lied on a nearby rock, curling up to it. It wasn't so much as he was cold, it was that he was afraid. He was afraid what would happen to him in an environment like this; an environment so unknown to him that he couldn't find a way to survive in it. He prayed he wouldn't die, and that he would find a way out. There had to be a way, right?

**.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.**

Hours passed, and dusk turned to dawn. Mathias stretched, his eyelids fluttering open. He would almost forget where he was if his back weren't hurting or his face wasn't located on a rock. Then he would most definitely forget where he was. He stood, massaging the lower part of his back. He cracked his neck, rolling his head around. He stretched his legs by walking in circles a few times, then he sat down, knees to his chest and resting his arms on his knees. He sighed, wondering how in the world he would make it back to England. He closed his eyes, his mind racing.

Suddenly, he heard heavy, fast-pace footsteps nearing him. His eyes shot open, searching for the intruder. He turned his head to see a man wearing black pants, a black shirt, and red converses carrying a red backpack running towards Mathias. He frantically waved his arms to get his attention.

"Oi! Over there! If you could help me take this here tiger down, you and I would have food for weeks!" the man shouted with a British accent. Mathias jumped to his feet, ready to help the man that was now by his side. He didn't know who this person was, but what he did know that the sound of food was quite appetizing, considering he hadn't eaten in over twenty-four hours. The man handed him a knife from out of his bag as he, too, got a knife for himself.

A tiger then lunged out of the bushes, focusing on the two men. It swung a paw at Mathias, who ducked just in time. Mathias jabbed his knife at the animal, aiming for its heart while the mysterious man aimed for the tiger's head. The both of them penetrated the tiger's skin, managing to damage the animal's important internal organs. The two panted, and sighed in relief as the tiger fell, telling the two that it was most definitely dead. They sat on either side of the cave, facing each other. There was silence for quite a while. The only thing that could be heard was their constant intake of breaths and the sounds of nature. Mathias then had the courage to speak up.

"So who are you? How did _you _end up here? Are you from England?" Mathias asked, his voice scratchy.

"Oh, me? I'm just another human being, mate. I'm Alfred F. Jones, and yes, I am from England. I have no idea how I ended up here. I was on a plane heading to Australia to see my mother, and the next thing I know, I wake up in the rainforest. Bloody mad, I thought I was. Then I figured out it was reality when that there tiger chased me and nearly killed me," the man explained. "I'm just glad I found you, mate. If I didn't, I'd probably be dead by now."

"Yeah, no problem. I'm Mathias Køhler, and I'm from Denmark, but I live in London, England. I have no idea how I got here. Last time I checked, I was sleeping in my bed in London, and now here I am, in a place I've never been before," Mathias sighed, introducing himself.

"Yeah, I feel you mate. I feel so lost in this huge forest. Do you happen to know your way around? I know it's a fat chance but you're my only hope of getting out of this place, now," Alfred scratched the back of his neck.

Mathias shook his head. "No. I have never been here before, and I woke up in this cave. I refuse to leave this cave unless I find a way out, though. Sorry, but I can't help you."

"Oh well. Maybe we can both stay here for the time being and try to survive together? We've got about 277 kilos (500lbs) of meat right here, so that should last us about two weeks, if we eat it rationally, am I correct?" Alfred smiled.

"Yeah, that should last us some time. It's a deal. But we have to find some water around here or we're going to get dehydrated," Mathias pondered.

"Mate, it's the rainforest. There's a reason why they call it a _rainforest_. It _rains _year round. Just grab a big leaf or make a cup out of clay and catch the water when it falls. It's that simple," Alfred said smartly.

"Oh. I kind of forgot about that," Mathias mumbled, running a hand through his once clean hair.

"So are we making a deal? Are we going to survive here together?" Alfred asked, a hopeful look on his bruised face.

"Sure," Mathias said simply, extending his arm to shake Alfred's hand. Alfred took his hand and shook it.

"Awesome!"

******.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.**

For the next couple of days, the two went hunting, searching for a way out, and learning about the wildlife. They had enough food to last them about five weeks. So far, they had not found any way out of the rainforest, and it was slowly making Mathias go mad. The fact that he had no idea how he got there in the first place was also a factor that caused his piece of mind to slowly ebb away.

Mathias massaged his temples. Alfred was out searching for a water source while Mathias was getting some rest. Alfred had noticed how fatigued and bothered Mathias looked, so he decided to leave him alone for the day. Mathias was about to fall into a deep sleep, if it weren't for Alfred randomly running up to him and shaking him.

"Hey, Mathias! Wake up, mate! I found something cool! Come on, it's right over there!" Alfred shouted, shaking Mathias out of his thoughts. Mathias warily stood, following Alfred to whatever it was that Alfred wanted to show him.

"Come on, you're moving too slow. It might be gone by the time we get there at the pace you're moving, mate!" Alfred said, grabbing Mathias' wrist and basically dragging him through bushes and around trees. Alfred pretended to bring Mathias to a very 'awesome thing', while in reality, he brought him there for absolutely no reason. Alfred stopped, pretending to realize that they were lost.

"So where's this thing that you wanted to show me?" Mathias asked, huffing.

"Um… mate, I think I may have lost it… and I think we're lost…" Alfred confessed.

"We're… what?" Mathias growled.

"We're lost, mate. We're lost," Alfred spoke more clearly, shifting his gaze to a random tree to avoid the glare Mathias was giving him.

"You… idiot! I am seriously going to kill you! Do you realize what you've done? Now we've lost the only shelter we had and our food source! You complete idiot!" Mathias shouted in Alfred's face.

"Well if you had gotten of your lazy arse and did something useful for a change instead of making me do all the work, maybe this wouldn't have happened!" Alfred retorted.

Mathias growled, pushing Alfred. Alfred pushed back, adding in a punch to Mathias' stomach. Mathias tried to fight back, but he felt so disorientated that he couldn't build up the energy to. Alfred then pushed him into a large, seven foot (2 meters) deep pit. The pit was covered with a net and leaves, but as Mathias fell into it, the net broke. In the pit were about fifty hungry boa constrictor snakes. They all leapt at the opportunity of food. About five of the snakes strangled the life out of him. He tried to call out for help, but no sound came out. As he took his last breath, every single snake went for him, devouring every part of him.

Alfred gave a triumphant smile. _Yet another victory,_ he thought to himself as brushed the dirt off his pants. Taking a hike back to the cave, he grabbed his back pack and followed the stakes he had planted in the ground, making his way back to his rented car. Strapping himself in, he drove to the airport to turn in his car and walk towards his jet. He went straight to the cockpit to drive the Japanese jet. The program's voice sounded as it did five days before, saying the exact same thing. He buckled his seatbelt, pressing the green button for an automatic flight. He laid back in his comfortable captain's seat, putting his arms behind his head and closing his eyes, resting himself on the long flight back home. He dreamt about celebrating his third victory, and about Alice finally dating him. Yes, yet another victory was sweet bliss.

**(A/N):**

**Hey people of the Internet! It's me! I'm back again with another long-awaited chapter. It's surprising to me; this chapter is over 2,500 words! And it's all for you, my lovelies. **

**I'm sorry it took so long for me to update. Between school and final exams and all that jazz, I haven't gotten enough time to work on this, but now that it's summer time and school's out, I should be able to update quicker. I'm not making any promises, though. I might still be busy going places and doing things to even think about writing. But don't worry, I won't forget about you!**

**Thank you to all who read this or any of my other stories. I truly appreciate the support that all of you give me, every single one of you, from the U.S. to Japan. I love the fact that you guys favorite and follow my stories. It makes me wanna cry tears of joy. ;3**

**Please review and tell me what you think! Until next time!**

**Dewamata, watashi wa daisuki. **


	11. Crimson Blood on Pure White Snow

~Chapter X

Crimson Blood on Pure White Snow

"Alice, I have something to tell you, and I don't think you're going to like it," Alfred sighed, patting the seat next to him on the couch, signaling Alice to sit there.

"What is it, Alfred? What did you do this time?" Alice asked, putting her hands on her hips. She sat next to Alfred, giving him a concerned look.

"Well… I was talking to Mathias yesterday, you know, after I got home from my trip... and he said to tell you something that I don't think you're gonna appreciate it," Alfred shook his head.

"Just tell me what he said, Alfred. It's not you I'm mad at," Alice sighed.

"Okay. He said that he's moving back to Denmark, and that… and that he doesn't want any connection with you. He said not to call him because it would… it would be… a pain in the ass. He said that he won't email you anymore and he won't read your blog because he doesn't want to see your face or hear of you anymore. He said to not try to call him because he changed his number. The last thing he said was that he was sorry. I don't know what he was sorry for, though," Alfred explained.

"Is… is that all, A-Alfred?" Alice choked on her words as tears threatened to spill out of her eyes.

"Yeah. I'm sorry," Alfred said, putting a comforting hand on Alice's shoulder and gently massaging it.

"Don't touch me, please," Alice mumbled.

"Hm?" Alfred asked.

"I said don't touch me," Alice spoke louder. Alfred flinched, and decided that it was best to leave her alone.

"I'll… be upstairs. If you need anything, call," Alfred got up, dusting off his jeans.

Alice nodded, watching Alfred go up the stairs. Once she heard his door open and shut, she found it the perfect opportunity to grab a pillow, curl up, and cry.

"I can hear you down there! Quit being sad!" Alfred shouted from his room.

"Bug off, git!" Alice shouted back, reaching for the remote. She turned the TV on, flipping to the BBC channel to watch her favorite show, Doctor Who.

"But I don't want to go…" The Doctor said. Alice sighed, closing her eyes. This was her least favorite episode, so she decided to turn the TV back off. She looked up to the ceiling.

"What did I do to deserve this?" She asked the air. Getting no reply, as she expected to happen, she sighed once more, and decided to go to bed early this evening.

**.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.**

Winter rolled around sooner than Alice expected. She didn't think she could get over Mathias, but it turned out that she didn't give a care about him the next day. Why waste her feelings on someone that probably never liked her in the first place? She just kept her chin up and moved on.

And besides, why stay sad over the past when she had someone new?

Yes, Alice had found yet another person. They had met somewhere in the fall, and had been together for about a month. She was surprised this one didn't go so soon.

His name was Vash Zwingli. He had a little sister, whose name was Lily Zwingli. She was sixteen years old, and Alice found her the cutest thing ever. Vash was from Switzerland, while Lily was from Liechtenstein. Alice met Vash at a library, where he was researching random things for entertainment. Alice had offered him the Harry Potter series, to which he thanked her and incoherently asked if she would like to have dinner with him one Saturday night.

Alice was skeptical of the idea at first, paranoid that on that Saturday, he would die by choking on his salad or a waiter would accidentally drop a steak knife on his head or something. Finally, she agreed to go with him.

The date went well, which was a surprise to Alice. Vash was kind, stoic, and respectful, unlike most men she's met. She was beginning to fall in love again.

Until something – or _someone_, it could be – ruined everything for her once again.

**.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.**

Alfred threw on his warmest coat as he grabbed the keys to his car. He drove to Vash's home, parking in his driveway. Putting the gear in park, he grabbed his handgun and opened the car door. Stepping out the car, he slammed the door shut and strode over to Vash's front door. Hiding the gun in his back pocket and fixing his shirt so that it hid it better, he knocked on the door. He pulled out a brochure for a Russian vacation from his side pocket.

Vash opened the door, giving Alfred a suspicious look. He kept one hand behind his back, which held _his_ handgun, in case something life-threatening happened. "May I help you?" Vash grumbled, eying the American up and down.

"Yes. May I interest you in a free Russian vacation in a hotel near Mount Elbrus?" Alfred asked in his best Russian accent.

Vash continued to eye Alfred suspiciously. "Sure. Come in," Vash nodded towards the couch in his very expensive-looking living room. He wondered if it was the right decision. He shouldn't worry, anyway, since he could take care of a situation if anything went terribly wrong.

The two sat on the white leather couch. Lily walked in, cocking her head in confusion at the sudden appearance of a person she had never seen before.

"Vashie? Who -" Lily began to ask, but Vash interrupted her.

"Go to your room, Lily," Vash commanded her.

"But bruder…" Lily complained.

"To your 'ROOM', Lily," Vash repeated, emphasizing the word 'room'.

Lily, recognizing the code name, switched her emotion from confused to seriousness.

"Yes, bruder," she replied, walking up the stairs.

"So you were telling me about a free Russian vacation at Mount Elbrus?" Vash turned back to Alfred, tightening his grip on the handgun behind his back.

"Yes, sir. I am offering you a free vacation in the Otel' v Rossii near Mount Elbrus. There is a ski resort on the mountain, which offers free skiing passes to beginning skiers. There are many attractions in Russia, as well. But…" Alfred stood up, pulling out the handgun from its hiding place. "I'm going to need your information, first."

In an instant, Vash slid between the open space of Alfred's legs, getting up and jumping on his back. He put Alfred in a chokehold, which Alfred easily used his strength to escape. Alfred whirled around, pointing his gun at the Swiss man, who had also had a gun. The two had a standoff, one most like what you would usually see in an American western film. They circled the coffee table, guns ready.

Meanwhile, Lily stood on the upstairs balcony above the two. She readied her sniper rifle, waiting for her brother's signal. Only then was she to shoot.

Tired of the circling, Vash stepped on the coffee table, jumping in the air with his leg outstretched. He kicked Alfred in the chest, causing Alfred to stumble backwards. Vash landed in front of him, rearing his arm to punch Alfred in the face. Alfred, having fast reflexes, was quick to catch Vash's fist and flip him over so that Vash was on his back. Alfred hopped to his feet, kicking Vash's stomach. Alfred grabbed Vash's throat, strangling him. Alfred pulled him upwards, and then threw him against the flat screen TV. The TV shattered as Vash came into contact with it.

Vash tried to get up to continue the fight, but ended up falling on his hands and knees and coughing up blood at Alfred's feet. Vash reached for the handgun he had dropped, which was just next to Alfred's foot. Alfred chuckled at Vash's weak form. He stepped on Vash's hand, crushing it. Vash yelped, bringing his hand back to his chest and nursing it. Alfred then kicked his side, causing Vash to fall onto his back.

Vash coughed up more blood, as he tried to speak. He finally gathered up the rest of the strength he had before yelling, "Jetzt!"

Lily recognized the code word, and aimed her sniper rifle at Alfred. She pulled the trigger; the bullet barely missing Alfred's left shoulder. He whirled around to see Lily with the gun. He pulled out his handgun, aiming the gun at her head. Lily quickly reacted, ducking just as Alfred pulled the trigger. She aimed and shot at him again, missing him a few times, though she was also careful not to hit her already-injured brother. Alfred shot a few more times at the girl, who evaded every one of the bullets. The two continued to shoot at each other, until they ran out of bullets. Lily ran towards her room to retrieve more ammo, locking the door behind her as she noticed that Alfred was following her.

She searched desperately for the rest of her ammo, horrified to find that she had no more. She sat there, in the nook between her bed and the nightstand, hands over her head and her eyes closed, bracing herself. Alfred continually banged on the door, damaging the lock each time.

After twenty more times that Alfred tried to get in, he finally broke the lock. He sauntered over to the trembling Liechtensteiner, kneeling down to her level.

"You're a pretty little girl, aren't you? It would be a shame if you lost your innocence at such a young age, wouldn't it?" Alfred smiled sickly, stroking Lily's cheek.

"Please don't touch me," Lily begged softly, a tear rolling down her cheek.

"Oh, but you're so soft. Please?" Alfred fake-pouted.

"Please… I beg of you…" Lily said, shutting her eyes tighter and shaking her head.

"Well, that's too bad, isn't it?" Alfred whispered in her ear, caressing her arm. "Get on the bed."

"But please, sir, I don't want to…" Lily said, finally looking at him.

Alfred saw the true terror and sadness in her eyes, and in that moment, Alfred was in the mood to be generous.

"Fine. But this is going to hurt, so brace yourself," Alfred mumbled, picking up the sniper rifle Lily had.

"S-sir, that gun has no bullets in -"

"I know. Like I said, this is going to hurt, so brace yourself," Alfred interrupted her and repeated what he had said before.

"W-what?" Before Lily could ask what he was doing, she felt a sharp pain in her head. All she saw was darkness from then on.

**.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.**

Vash and Lily both woke from unconsciousness. The first thing they felt, though, was a surge of coldness that stabbed at them like a thousand knives. When they looked at each other, they realized that they were both naked on the very top of a snow-covered mountain. They struggled to keep themselves warm.

"Hello, there. It seems you have finally woken up. Welcome to Russia," Alfred, who had suddenly appeared in front of them with a messenger bag on his side, chuckled.

"Where are our clothes? Give them back, you psychopath!" Vash demanded, shivering.

"I'm afraid I can't do that. Now," Alfred pulled out a white handgun, different from the one he had before, "Which one of you will go first?"

"You're not laying a finger on my sister!" Vash shouted, pulling Lily towards him.

"Oh, so you're going to be the first to go? Great!" Alfred smiled, flipping the safety off. "Bye!"

Alfred pulled the trigger, shooting Vash twice; once in the stomach, once in the head. Lily jumped each time, shivering both out of the fact that she was cold and that she was afraid, now alone with a psychopath without anyone to protect her. Vash's dark crimson blood splattered on the pure white snow as Lily cried over him, her hands covering her face. Alfred turned towards her, kneeling down.

"If you don't tell anyone, I won't have to kill you, you know. I may be an evil murderer, but I do have a heart," Alfred whispered.

"I won't tell. I promise," Lily nodded, rubbing her arms to keep herself warm.

"Good. Here, I brought you some clothes from your closet and a heavy jacket," Alfred pulled out underwear, clothes, and a jacket from his messenger bag.

"Th-thank you kindly, sir…" Lily whispered softly, quickly putting on the clothes Alfred had given to her. No longer did she feel the cold nipping at her skin. She turned to Vash, who lied motionless in the snow. She kneeled next to her dead brother as she shed a tear.

"You were a good man, bruder. I will miss you forever," she whispered before she walked away with Alfred to the helicopter he parked a few meters away.

**(A/N): **

**I finished it! Finally! See, I didn't forget about you guys!**

**I am SO sorry I haven't updated in a while…**

**I'm still working on the second chapter of If I Ruled the World (fail, I know xD). I haven't gotten much time to write at all, with going places for the summer and everything. OTL**

**Don't hate me!**

**Anyways, thank you for reading and thanks for all the support. Enjoy the eleventh chapter of this story. (Omigosh, eleven! That's Matt Smith!)**

**Until next time. Dewamata, watashi no daisuki!**


	12. The Appearance of an Old Friend

~Chapter XII

The Appearance of an Old Friend

**Alice's POV**

Alice stood on the edge of the London Bridge, tears rolling down her face.

_What did I ever do to deserve this?_

Lily had come by her house earlier in a panic and told her that Vash was murdered, but she didn't know who did it. Apparently, she had been out with a couple of friends by the names of Gilbert, Elizaveta, and Roderich. When she came home, she found that her brother had been beaten and shot. She had called the police and they did some investigating, yet they couldn't find any clues as to who killed him, and neither could she. She was devastated, and so was Alice. Lily asked to stay with her in her house because she felt she couldn't go back. Alice had told her that she could stay with her for however long she needed. After all, Lily was still in high school and couldn't pay bills neither could she get a well-paying job that can keep up with them. Lily thanked her kindly, grabbing her things and moving into the guest bedroom.

Alice couldn't believe it. Was it her fault? What did she do wrong, now? Why do they keep dying? What should she do about it? What _can _she do about it? Just never date again? That would be sufficient enough, wouldn't it? No. She didn't think so. Maybe it was a sign. Maybe something was trying to tell her to give up on life and just die like they had? Maybe that was it.

And so here she was, on the London Bridge, ready to end it all. She had told Alfred that she was going out with her friends so that he wouldn't worry about her. She stepped up to the very edge. She stepped off, plummeting towards the water. The last thing she heard was her name being called out by a familiar sounding voice, yet it was a voice she hadn't heard in about six years. Her eyes widened, and before she could rethink what she was doing, she hit the water with a large _splash_.

The unknown – yet familiar – person jumped in after her, swimming down deeper into the river. He grabbed her hand, then her waist, and pulled her up. He helped her swim all the way to the shore, and then laid her down on the sidewalk. Alice's vision was blurred, so she couldn't see the person correctly.

"Alice?" The voice she heard sounded again, and it was way too familiar, yet she couldn't quite put her finger on it. It was a highly stereotypical Asian accent. It had to be a specific country, though. Maybe… Japan? There was only one person she knew that was Japanese.

"Kiku?" Alice coughed, rubbing her eyes.

"Hai. Alice, what were you thinking?" the man who saved her, Kiku, asked, helping her sit up.

"That's just the thing, Kiku. I wasn't," Alice mumbled. Kiku sighed and shook his head.

Kiku was a long-time friend of Alice since the fifth grade. They were best friends (besides Alice and Alfred's friendship) throughout middle and high school until Kiku's family moved back to Japan in the tenth grade. Alice never heard from him since then.

"Uh… th-thank you, Kiku…" Alice thanked him, trying her best to avoid eye contact with Kiku.

"It was no problem. I couldn't just stand there and watch someone die, anyway," Kiku mumbled. "Anyway, I should get you to my house. You might catch a cord if you stay out here too long." Kiku stood, giving her a hand.

Alice stood with the help of Kiku, and then followed him to his home. Kiku lit the fireplace in his living room, throwing a bit more wood in it. He got Alice a change of clothes (it was one of his old black kimonos that was small enough to fit Alice) and a warm blanket. Alice thankfully accepted them, and then went to change in his bathroom.

_What was I thinking? I'm such an idiot for thinking I could pull it off. _

After Alice had fixed the belt on the kimono, she walked out into the living where Kiku sat in front of the burning fireplace. Kiku handed her a cup of green tea, to which she thanked him and took the warm cup. She avoided all eye contact with him, afraid that he might judge her. She knew that Kiku wasn't the one to judge anyone, yet her mind told her otherwise. Instead, she stared blankly into the crackling flames of the fireplace.

"I'm not going to judge you," Kiku said monotonously, reading Alice's mind. "But what I will say is that you should have thought over what you were doing before actually tried to do it."

"I didn't think I would reconsider it before I did it. Then about half way down…" Alice paused and sighed.

"It's okay, Alice. I have once felt what you have. I would have done the same if it came down to it. I've had my reasons, and I won't ask you what yours were," Kiku said, somewhat comforting Alice.

"Thanks. I don't know what would have happened if you weren't there," Alice said in a low voice.

"You would have drowned," Kiku said bluntly. Alice threw him a glance that said, "No dip, Sherlock, I didn't know," a look she had learned from Alfred.

"Glad to see that the mood is lightening up," Kiku gave her a light smile as he sipped his chai tea.

Alice rolled her eyes and looked out the window, only to find two electric blue eyes staring back at her. They soon disappeared, and Alice blinked a few times to get the image out of her mind. She told herself that it was just a hallucination; a symptom of shock from the 139 meter (456ft) fall she had earlier. That was it, nothing more. She'd forget it in a few minutes, anyway. Yet she couldn't help but notice that the eyes had a striking resemblance to Alfred's.

_**Later**_

"Kiku, I think it's time that I head home for the night. I told my roommate that I was out with my friends so he wouldn't worry, but it's kind of late," Alice said, grabbing her now-dry clothes from beside the fireplace.

"Well your excuse was true, wasn't it? You _are _out with a friend, no?" Kiku answered logically.

"It's true _now_, but it wasn't _then_," Alice retaliated. "Mind if I change in your bathroom again? It would be quite suspicious to him if I came home wearing robes."

"Sure. You can keep the kimono, if you'd like. It's gotten too small for me, plus I have many more in my closet," Kiku offered.

"Really? Thank you, Kiku," Alice smiled and headed down the hall once again to change in the bathroom. Once she was ready, she quickly said goodbye to Kiku and headed out towards home.

It took her about an hour to get home. She walked up the driveway to the front door and noticed that all the lights were off, so Alfred must have been asleep. She unlocked the door using the spare key under the mat, entering the darkness of the house. She flicked the light on, removing her shoes and heading towards the stairs.

"You're home. Great. Where have you been for so long, Alice?" Alfred asked from his seat in the living room, his voice deep and dark.

"Oh, Alfred, love! You scared me! I told you, I was out with my friends! I'm sure that it's no big deal, Alfred," Alice replied, shaken from the sudden appearance of Alfred.

"I'm jealous," Alfred said, looking over at Alice with cold, empty eyes that stared daggers into her.

"Of my friends?" Alice asked, confused and scared. Alfred wasn't himself; she could tell.

"Of him," Alfred said simply. He got up, walking slowly towards Alice. "What was his name again? Kyo? Kaoru? Ah… Kiku, wasn't it? He must really love you, and you must really love him, am I right?"

"N-no, it's nothing like that, love. I was just catching up with an old friend, that's all! You know Kiku, right? He went to the same school as us. I'm quite sure he doesn't think of me that way," Alice explained, laughing nervously.

"Oh that's too bad, considering the fact that he's chained up and drowning at the bottom of the Thames. I guess you'll never see him again… poor thing…" Alfred fake pouted, and then laughed.

"Wait… what?!" Alice shouted, a look of terror on her face. She had a feeling this wouldn't end well.


	13. A Survivor

~Chapter XIII

A Survivor

**Kiku's POV**

_**One Hour Earlier**_

A few minutes after Alice had left, Kiku was about ready to go to bed when he heard a disturbance in the bushes outside of his home. He opened the door to check it out, but he suddenly felt hands push his chest, causing him to fall backwards. He searched for the person who had pushed him, but unfortunately, the person had turned out all the lights and he couldn't see a thing. All of a sudden, he felt a sharp pain on the left side of his head. The last thing he remembered was a familiar face and glowing blue eyes.

_**Fifty Minutes Later**_

Kiku felt his skin being scratched by what felt like pavement. It seemed that he was being dragged along a road or a sidewalk. He opened his eyes slowly, and the first he noticed was the fact that he was tied with ropes and chains. At the end of the chain was a large, seemingly heavy, iron ball. He looked around, finding that he was familiar with the surroundings, as he was now in front of the Thames River. He pieced together the information he had just received and concluded that, apparently, he was going to be thrown into the river and drown. But that wasn't going to happen. If he was lucky, his knife was still in his back pocket. Yet he would play along for now.

"Mmph," Kiku grumbled, looking up at the man who was dragging him. Why did this man look so familiar? Ah well, he'd find out sooner or later.

"Oh hey, you're up. That'll just make this better. I'll get to see you struggle. Awesome," the man, who sounded a lot like one of his friends from years back. What was his name? Alice talked about him earlier… Alfred, isn't it? What happened to him? Why was he like this now? He'll worry about that later. For now, he had to find a way to get out of this situation.

"Alright, here we go! Have a nice swim, bro!" Alfred smiled, pushing Kiku into the water. Kiku struggled to stay surfaced, but was forced to hold his breath as he sank deeper into the river. Alfred chuckled at the sight, then turned and walked home.

Kiku reached for his back pocket, and luckily, his knife was still there. He quickly cut the knot in the ropes that bound his wrists together, and then cut the rest of the ropes. Seeing that the chains were loose (which is very idiotic for anyone who's planning to kill someone, Kiku thought), he lifted the chains over his head one by one in order not to get himself tangled, which would be worse. Once out of the restraints, he swam as fast as he could to reach the surface of the water, for he was losing air quickly.

Finally, Kiku reached the top, jumping up onto the sidewalk. He gasped, taking in all the air he could to revive his suffering lungs. He stood up, coughing a few times. He looked to both sides of him, discovering that Alfred had dropped his wallet. He took the money and the ID card from it, shoving it in his sopping wet pockets.

He ran to the nearest shop, buying some dry clothes for him to wear. Though, it would've been much easier if the cashier wasn't asking so many questions.

"Sir, are you okay? You're all wet, love," the lady at the counter said, a look of concern on her face.

"I know," Kiku said simply, handing her the money.

"What happened to you?" She asked, putting the money in the cash register.

"It's a long story. It's been a long day for me, ma'am. Now, if you would, could you show me to a changing room?" Kiku requested, annoyed by the woman's consistent questions.

"To the right, down that hall. Would you like a towel? It wouldn't cost you a quid," the woman offered.

"No, thank you," Kiku gave her a polite bow despite the fact that this woman was completely annoying and persistent.

"Any time, love," she replied, the same concerned look still plastered on his face.

Kiku hurried to the changing room, dressing quickly. He was dressed in clothes that were most definitely not his style, but it was better if no one recognized him. He wore black skinny jeans, a black t-shirt, red Converse shoes, and a red snapback hat. Putting his wet clothes in the bag he bought his current clothes in, he shoved Alfred's ID card in his pocket and walked out of the store. He threw the wet clothes in a nearby trash can. He didn't need those. He had many more like it. He took a deep breath, summoning his inner ninja. Once focused, he ran at the speed of lightning towards Alice's home.

Once outside of the house, he called the police. He wanted people to back him up just in case something went wrong.


	14. We're Safe Now

~Chapter XIV

We're Safe Now

_**Inside the House**_

_**Present Time**_

"Oh, I didn't want you to find out this way, Alice. Shame. But it was going to come out sooner or later, wasn't it?" Alfred sighed, a smile present on his face.

"Alfred… you didn't…" Alice whispered, shaking her head and refusing to believe the conclusion she had come to.

"Oh, but I did," Alfred neared her, his grin widening.

"Did you…?" Alice hesitated, but soon found that she could no longer finish her sentence.

"Did I what? Did I kill Francis? Did I kill Matthew? Did I kill Mathias? Did I kill Vash? The answer is yes. They all got in the way… but good news. They're gone now!" Alfred chuckled.

"W-why?" Alice asked, tears welling up in her eyes. She didn't want to believe it, but it was all too real not to.

"Why? Because I love you, Alice. And like I said, they were in the way. They were stealing your love from me. I told them to leave you, but they wouldn't listen. So they had to go. Simple and easy," Alfred explained, his smile never faltering.

"You're… you're KIDDING ME!" Alice pushed him away. "Are you serious?! Do you realize what you've done? I've felt TERRIBLE each time and I was in HELL because… because of YOU! I hate you!"

Alfred was stunned for a moment, but when he processed what Alice had said, he was belligerent. He grabbed her neck, forcing her against the wall.

"Look. I did this for _you_. I could've been caught all those times. I risked my life for you. For _you_, Alice. If _that_ isn't love, then tell me, what is?" Alfred growled into her ear. Alice scratched at the hand around her throat, but unfortunately, Alfred's grip was way too strong.

_**Outside the House**_

It pained Kiku to watch Alice suffer like this, but he had to record it for evidence in the case later. _Don't worry, Alfred will be locked up and this'll never happen again, _He told himself. Once he felt he got enough footage, he sneaked in through the front door, which was surprisingly unlocked.

_**Back Inside**_

Seeing the door open and close, Alice searched for the person who had entered. She looked around, seeing that it was Kiku who had entered.

She tried to scream for help, but all that came out was a pathetic, squeaky, "Help me."

"Who are you talking to? There's no one around here to here you cry for-" Alfred began, but was struck in the head with something cold, hard, and metal. Kiku had hit him with his own metal baseball bat. He fell to the floor, his bone-crushing grip finally leaving Alice's throat. Alice took a deep breath, falling to her knees.

"I know how you feel. It happened to me earlier. Being deprived of air, I mean," Kiku sighed, kneeling down to Alice's level. He held out his hand to help her up. Alice looked up at him, taking his hand as he pulled her up.

"I thought you were dead… he told me…" Alice choked out. She was only able to speak in a small, raspy voice.

Kiku placed the bat on the floor, then looked to Alice. "I almost died. Luckily, he didn't notice the knife in my back pocket. He tried to drown me, but I escaped my restraints and I was able to swim to the surface. He dropped his wallet while he was walking away, so I was able to buy dry clothes and get his ID card. I ran here, and I was able to get a video of him threatening you and choking you. The window was only open a little bit, so I don't think I got the audio very well. I called the police as well. They should be here any-"

"Police! Hands up!" A police officer kicked down the door, entering the home.

"The man over there is the one you are looking for," Kiku pointed to Alfred. Alfred stirred a little bit; he looked like he was about to get up, but he fell back down.

The officer went to arrest him, taking out a pair of handcuffs. "You do not have to say anything, but it may harm your defense if you do not mention when questioned something which you later rely on in court. Anything you do say may be given in evidence."

"So what happened here?" Another officer came up to Kiku and Alice. Kiku explained everything and showed him the video he had taken. The officer nodded as he wrote down what Kiku said and asked other questions, to which both Kiku and Alice had answered. Alice showed the forming bruises on her neck to the policeman as more evidence.

After all the policemen had cleared out and Alfred had been arrested, the only people left in the house were Kiku and Alice. There was nothing but dead silence between them.

"Are you okay?" Kiku asked. "You don't look too well."

"You wouldn't either if all your friends had been killed by someone who was supposed to be your best friend. That… and I was almost strangled to death," Alice sighed.

"I do admit that you've had it harder than I have today. But now that we're both safe, we don't have to worry about anything anymore. I suggest that we both get our rest," Kiku said, stretching.

"Would you like to stay here for the night? Lily's coming home soon and she's the one that usually makes dinner. I'm sure she won't mind since she's used to cooking for three," Alice offered.

"Sure. I'd love to," Kiku agreed.

"Great," Alice nodded, smiling.

**~ (Time Skip of Epic Friendship)**

"Thank you for dinner, Lily-chan. It was great," Kiku complimented Lily, who smiled brightly.

"You're welcome, Kiku," she replied.

"Now, Lily, I think it's time that you go to bed. You have school tomorrow, don't you?" Alice patted Lily's back.

"Yes, _mom_," Lily joked. "Good night, Alice. Kiku." Lily walked up the stairs, heading towards her room.

"So I suppose I'll be sleeping on the couch?" Kiku asked.

"No, love. You can stay in our second guest bedroom. I'll give you a towel or whatever you need. Okay?" Alice replied.

"Hai. Thank you, Alice."

After Alice had washed (more like washed one dish and Kiku took over) the dishes, she had shown Kiku to the guest bedroom then went to her own room. She was worn out from all that had happened that day. But besides the fact that she had a long day, somehow, she was able to sleep well for the first night in months.

**(A/N):**

**There you go, friends! Three chapters to make up for my long absence. **

**Though it might seem like it, this isn't the last chapter. I'm currently working on the fifteenth chapter, and that will be the final one. It's going to be in Alfred's POV. I'm not going to tell you any more than that, because that'll just spoil everything.**

**Anyway, time to shamelessly advertise myself xD**

**Please vote on the poll I have open. It ends on the 30th of this month, so don't miss it!**

**Also, please review. I'd like to know what you think of this story~**

**By the way, I accept requests, so if there's anything you would like for me to write, send me a PM.**

**I think that's it for now. Thanks for all the favorites, reviews, and follows. I appreciate it.**

**Until next time. Dewamata, watashi no daisuki.**


	15. Is This the End?

~Chapter XV

Is This the End?

Alfred sat in the corner of his musty cell in a mental hospital. A strait jacket prevented him from carrying out any plans or hurting the occasional doctor that came around that tried to "fix him."

A couple of weeks ago, Alfred had gone to court. When the judge had considered him "guilty," the police had taken him straight to jail. When they had done tests on Alfred's mental stability four days later, they had discovered he was mentally ill and needed, what _they _called, "help."

Alice, feeling brave and safe now that Alfred was in restraints, decided to watch the surveillance of Alfred in his cell. She watched with squinted eyes, steamed as she thought of the fact that he was the one who killed all of her friends for nonexistent love between them. She crossed her arms and huffed, continuing to watch him to see if anything interesting would happen.

Alfred leaned against the cold, grey, bloodstained walls, his head pounding from all the voices that filled his mind.

"_You killed me."_

"_Why did you do it?"_

"_It wasn't worth it, Alfred."_

"_I was your brother. How could you kill your family?"_

"_Are you an idiot? You should have known that she didn't love you like you wanted from the very beginning."_

"Shut up! Just shut up! Nobody asked for your opinion on what I did! I know for a fact that what I did was right!" Alfred shouted at the air, growling. His eyes were bloodshot, for he had not slept in a week.

Alice jumped a bit at Alfred's sudden outburst. Who was he talking to? Had he gone crazy and gained imaginary friends? It's a slight possibility, for anyone would go crazy if they had been forced to stay in a cell by themselves with no _real _human interaction for god knows however long.

"_Do you seriously think what you did was right?" _A faint, transparent vision of Francis appeared in front of Alfred. He crossed his arms, a disapproving look on his face.

"It was the right thing! I wouldn't have had to do it in the first place if YOU didn't get in the way!" Alfred yelled at him, trying to break free of his restraints.

"_But what about me? I was your brother, Alfred. How could you sleep at night after that?" _A vision of Matthew appeared to the right of Francis, the illusion of tears in his eyes.

"I… I didn't want to do it. I didn't want to kill _you_. But… you weren't going to leave her… so I had to kill you. I'm sorry, but it was my only choice," Alfred sighed.

"_Are you serious right now? You killed your innocent brother, emphasis on BROTHER, for a person who will turn you down regardless of what you do or who you kill? You're a complete idiot!" _Mathias shouted, appearing to the left of Francis.

"What do you know?! You don't have the right to judge me! I did it for love! You just don't understand it! I loved her to the point where I would do anything for her!" Alfred exclaimed, an accidental tear escaping from his eyes.

"_And so you killed those that were dear to her? Do you realize how much that affected her emotionally?" _Vash appeared in front of Francis, shaking his head. _"She cried all day and all night while you just sat in your room reading comics. You're a heartless bastard. You only comforted her once, and even that wasn't enough to cheer her up. You thought she would get over it quickly? She didn't. She grieved over all of us, sometimes all at the same time. You just don't understand the pain you gave her."_

"Shut up! All of you! I don't care what you think! Just leave me alone!" Alfred shouted, irritated with the judgment he was receiving. He began to cry, trembling and choking on his tears all the while.

"I didn't mean to. I didn't want to. I'm so sorry. I was jealous of what each of you had with her. I'm just so… so… sorry. Don't forgive me, I don't deserve it. But there's one thing I know will happen. One beautiful thing that will happen very, very soon…" Alfred chuckled lightly, tears still streaming from his eyes.

"_And what would zhat be, Jones?" _Francis spat.

Alfred got up onto his feet, heading over to the camera in the opposite corner of the room. He got right in front of the camera, making sure that anyone watching could see his face clearly. He smiled evilly, his once bright blue eyes now a deep red. His dirty blonde hair transformed into a reddish brown color.

Alice gasped at the sight in front of her eyes. How was this even humanly possible?

"We'll get revenge on you, Alice. Alfred and I, both," he said sinisterly, his voice deeper than usual. His grin spread, imitating that of a Cheshire cat. The screen went black, and all Alice could hear was the sound of Alfred maniacally laughing and shouting, "One day, Alice! One wonderful day!"

Alice's eyes widened. She screamed, covering her mouth with her hand. What could that mean, "Alfred and he, both?" She couldn't believe what she was seeing and hearing. She heard the door swing open behind her. She spun on her heels to see who had entered the room. Thankfully, it was only one of the security members of the hospital.

"Is everything okay in here, ma'am? You look a bit shaken and I thought I heard a scream coming from this room," he said, raising an eyebrow. The sound from Alfred's room had mysteriously muted itself before he had walked in.

"N-no, sir, I'm fine! I would like to leave now, though. Thank you for letting me do this. I know you don't let many people in here. Thank you, sir," Alice gave him a light smile, walking out of the small surveillance room. As soon as she saw the front door, she began to power-walk towards her home.

And along the way, she could have sworn she saw a pair of red eyes and a pair of blue eyes watching her from the shadows.

**(A/N): **

**Here you go guys. The last chapter of **_**Deadly Obsession**_**.**

**IT'S SO EMOTIONAL! TT_TT**

**Not. But anyway, I feel weird now that it's over. Anyone with me?**

**So yeah, thanks for sticking with me in this story and all that sappy smooth jazz. Rainbow Internet cupcakes to all who read this story (they were made by Alfred himself :D).**

**I feel bad for just leaving the story on a cliffhanger, so if anyone wants a **_**Deadly Obsession II**_**, I could start on it *cough* if *cough* I'm not *cough* lazy like *cough* a couch potato *COUGH*. **

**Sheesh, I must be sick or something D:**

**But if no one wants a sequel, I'll just leave it like it is, because honestly, I'm too lazy to do anything in the summer and too busy to do anything in any other season.**

**So yeah, if someone requests it, I'll do it. But for now it's staying like it is.**

**Again, thanks so much for reading!**

**Until next time! Dewamata, watashi no daisuki. **

**(Insert less than three sign here.)**


End file.
